22 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-22 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *House Of Love #4, recorded 4th August 1992. *Fudge Tunnel #2, recorded 21st May 1992, repeat, first broadcast 19 June 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Outerzone: Journey (12" - (Welcome To The) Outerzone) Zodiac ZODIAC 002 4''' *I, Ludicrous: We Stand Around (7") Roman Cabbage Vinyl '''4 *''JP - "I, Ludicrous operating in the manner of Leonard Cohen.."'' 4''' *Jaojoby: Pilovera Mena (CD: Salegy!) Rogue FMSD 5025 '''4 *Fiction: Dee Drive (Easter Mix) (12" EP - Wild Sax - The Remixes) Groove Kissing GK 020R 4''' *Fudge Tunnel: Good Kicking (Peel Session) '''3 *unknown 12" Ankst 1''' *Fudge Tunnel: Tipper Gore (Peel Session) '''3 *Death Groove Love Party: 'George Bush Lies (7 inch)' (Singles Only Label) 3''' '''4 *Babes In Toyland: Right Now (album - Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 4''' *Negu Gorriak: B.S.O. (LP - Gure Jarrera) Esan Ozenki '''1 3 4''' *'''File c begins here *Frampton Brothers: Do The Chair () Pop Llama 1''' *Table: Do The Standing Still (Classics Illustrated) (7") Virgin VS176 *Parallax View: Funny Man '''1 *House Of Love: Crush Me (session) 1''' *''John originally announces the above track as Burn Down The World but once it finishes a fair bit earlier than expected, upon further investigation he realises he announced the wrong track....'' *Unholy Swill: White Trash King (album - Oniontown (Is The Place To Be)) Noiseville NOISEVILLE #30 '''1 3''' *Dino Lee: Good Year For The Roses (album - The King Of White Trash) New Rose ROSE 6 *Alain Kounkou: Bradessus Bradessus *Fudge Tunnel: Ten Percent (session) '''3 *Tanith: The Return And Revenge Of The Gatorde (Tanith Mix) (v/a album - Berlin 1992 - Tresor Kompilation - Der Klang Der Familie) Novamute NoMu 4 CD 1''' *Drop: He Doesn't Know He's A Trendy (7") Dropped SRTS/81/CUS 929 '''1 3''' *''This track is another fruit of the Little Richard Cover Version Search'' *'''File c ends here, possibly at the 1am news *'File d' begins here *Nirvana: Return Of The Rat (v/a 4x7" - Eight Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) Tim/Kerr TK917010 TRIB 2 1''' *Wipers: Return Of The Rat (album - Is This Real?) Park Avenue P.A. 82801 '''1 *Fragga Ranks : What You Really Can Do () Sinbad *House Of Love: Burn Down The World (session) 1''' *Klezmatics: Araber Tants (album - Rhythm + Jews) Piranha pir 25-2 '''1 2 *Smashing Orange: Wired (album - The Glass Bead Game) American Native cd 7001''' 2''' *Fierce Ruling Diva: You Gotta Believe (Hard To Believe Mix) (CD Maxi - You Gotta Believe (Remixes) ) React CD REACT 008''' 2''' *Fudge Tunnel: Stuck (session) 4''' *'''File d ends here *'File e' begins here *''Cuts in with John explaining that the next track is one of those infuriating pop songs that sticks in his head'' *Bet Bet: Es Tevi Nemīlu (v/a album - Mikrofons-91. Rokaptaujas Dziesmas) RiTonis ‎3-048-C-6 *''John had last night been reading a review in Folk Roots of a Beefheart album (I May Be Hungry But I Sure Ain't Weird) which contained first releases of versions of tracks John thought he might have had the only copy of on acetate....'' *Captain Beefheart: Gimme Dat Harp Boy (album - I May Be Hungry But I Sure Ain't Weird - The Alternate Captain Beefheart) Sequel NEX CD 215 4''' *Son House: Death Letter (album - Father Of The Delta Blues - The Complete 1965 Sessions) *Luna: Slash Your Tires (album - Lunapark) Elektra 7559-61360-2 *Beres Hammond: Tight Situation () Heavybeat *'''File e ends with end of programme File ;Name *c) 1992-08-22 Peel Show L169a *d) 1992-08-22 Peel Show L169b *e) 1992-08-22 Peel Show L187 *1) John Peel tape no.13 side a *2) John Peel tape no.13 side b *3) best of peel vol 51 side 1 with introductions *4) 1992-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE150 ;Length *c) 43:34 *d) 35:53 *e) 22:10 *1) 46:10 (to 4:41 unique) *2) 46:10 (to 17:01) *3) 46:29 (10:25-14:57, 17:41 on) (10:25-14:57, 26:33-41:25 extra over c-e) *4) 1:32:41 (17:46-50:34) (to 38:25, 45:23-50:34 unique) ;Other *Files c and d created from L169 and File e from L187 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *1) 2) Many thanks to Dweemis. DW Tape 13 *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 51 *4) Created from LE150 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1992 Lee Tape 150 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * c) http://www.mediafire.com/?5wubwv3jwlgnvuj * d) http://www.mediafire.com/?mh6bddg6ny5dc38 * e) Mooo * 1) 2) Youtube * 3) Part 1 * 4) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes